


you're the smoke, i'm the smoker

by relouvant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Rimming, Shotgunning, Smut, don't use spit as lube, they use spit as lube, this is dumb why do i write things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relouvant/pseuds/relouvant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn is high and liam is wearing that damn white t-shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the smoke, i'm the smoker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first smut-type thing so I hope it's not too bad. Shotgunning ziam was in my head and i needed to get it out haha 
> 
> based off of this gif: http://31.media.tumblr.com/4a4bc78f0a14d79da528b3c9cfaafde5/tumblr_mthyq5JCYj1rhlfqvo1_400.gif

Zayn curled into a chair by his open bedroom window, in only a pair of black boxers briefs, looking out onto the bustling New York city streets that are still alive with night time energy. The red and white lights shining from the cars below seem to melt and fade together. It’s calming and fits well with the buzz in Zayn’s head as he fills his lungs with another drag from the joint held between his fingers. He pulls his eyes from the city streets and closes them as he leans his head back against the window sill, letting out a long exhale. Just as the last of the smoke is set free into the cool autumn air, Zayn hears the front door open. Liam, his flat-mate and friend (who often teeters on the edge of being more than that, though neither of them ever admit it), must be home from that little study group he goes to every week. Zayn focuses on the heavy footsteps with his eyes still closed, trying to imagine which part of the small flat they’re navigating around. Five steps to the kitchen, the opening and closing of the refrigerator door, five steps out.

 Only a couple minutes later he hears his bedroom door creak open behind him. Zayn only manages a turn of his head, limbs feeling light and lazy. A puff of short, dark hair reveals itself from behind the door before light brown eyes join, slight crinkles at the corners and Zayn can tell he’s showing off his signature grin even though his mouth is hidden. Zayn lets out a soft chuckle as a silent it’s _ok, Liam, of course you can keep me company_. That’s when the rest of his face came into view. The glow from the burning city washes over Liam, making his skin show golden. It wraps around his arms like fairy lights and Zayn doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone quite as magical as Liam Payne. Zayn also thinks he is very high.

 Zayn watches Liam bring the can of beer he is holding to his mouth, enchanted by the way his pink lips contrast with the metallic silver, pale and inviting. He is wearing the white t-shirt that fits his perfectly, tight and framing, the one that makes Zayn feel weak. He feels a pinch of jealousy that Liam wore it outside of the house, so other people would have the opportunity to rake their eyes over Liam’s defined torso. Underappreciated stares, probably, because no one ever notices Liam like Zayn does. But, it’s Liam’s shirt, Zayn decides. He is allowed to wear it anywhere he pleases. Zayn will just make sure that he’s the only one who gets to rip it off.

 Liam doesn’t say anything, doesn’t interrupt the roar of engines and screeching tires and drunken voices in the background. He just sits on the edge of Zayn's bed and stares at him, beer can twirling in his hand and a smirk on his face. Zayn watches him with heavy eyelids and lets his hand fall out towards him, joint still held between his fingers, an offering. Liam just shakes his head, setting his drink on the wooden floor and leaning back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. The sleeves on that damn white t-shirt seem to shrink around Liam’s biceps and, yeah, he can’t wait to rip it off. Zayn lifts his hand slightly, not wanting Liam to say no. He wants Liam to feel the loseness in his bones. He wants Liam to feel the smoke fill his lungs and spread heat through his veins. He wants Liam.

 “Smoke with me, Liam” Zayn’s voice is sounds distant in his head, but Liam seems to hear it because he just shakes his head again and his smirk seems to grow. Zayn shrugs and brings the joint to his lips again, because he knows the only way he’s going to be able to get Liam to feel smoke in his lungs. He drops his bare legs from the chair and pushes himself up to stand, the whole time keeping his eyes locked with the other boy’s. He begins to take lethargic steps towards Liam, as if in a trance, and takes a slow inhale from the joint still held between his lips, holding it in his lungs. He doesn’t exhale as he carelessly stubs out the joint on the bed. He doesn’t exhale as he straddles Liam’s hips, running his hands up the boys stomach and pushing him completely down onto the bed by his shoulders. Liam puts his hands onto the back of Zayn’s thighs as the older boy leans towards him, a smug look on his face because this is exactly what he wanted. He doesn’t want to breathe in smoke, he wants to breathe in Zayn.

 Zayn exhales when his lips meet Liam’s. Clouds of smoke escape back through Zayn’s lips and Liam breathes it in. He lets the smoke coil down his throat and burn his bloodstream. He feels the heat and electricity set alight his nerve endings and his body is calling _zayn zayn zayn_ as their lips close around each other.

 They start off by kissing slow and soft, like it’s their first time, but when Liam traces his tongue along the outline of Zayn’s mouth, a low noise of approval escapes his chest. Zayn brings his hands behind Liam’s head and threads his fingers through Liam’s hair as he pulls the younger boy closer. The kiss becomes deep, tongues searching and pulling groans to the surface. Liam brings his hands up to Zayn’s arse and pushes him down until they are slotted together, covered erections grinding into each other. Zayn moves down, kissing along the stubble on Liam’s jaw line before reaching his neck. Liam’s skin feels hot underneath Zayn’s lips as he sucks and bites a mark just under his jaw, running his tongue over the newly sensitive skin.

 “Love the shirt,” Zayn can hear how wrecked he sounds, his voice quiet and low against Liam’s collarbone and Liam lets out a breathy laugh like _yeah, I know you do._ “but it has to come off.”

 Liam’s laugh breaks off into a whimper as Zayn tugs Liams shirt over his head, letting his fingers run over the dips and crevices of Liam’s defined torso. Zayn brought himself back to Liam’s mouth for one more kiss before beginning to drag his teeth down Liams chest, feeling the other boy’s racing heartbeat underneath his tongue, and bringing his hands down to unbutton Liam’s jeans because these need to go.

 “Shit, Zayn”

 Liam moans and throws his head back against the mattress and these jeans need to go _now_.

Zayn hooks his thumbs underneath the two layers of fabric and pulls everything down, freeing Liam’s hard cock to slap against his stomach. Zayn places his hands on both of Liam’s thighs and pauses, just hovers and looks up at Liam through his eyelashes. Liam just stares at him with pleading eyes, like he might scream if he doesn’t feel Zayn around him soon. But he knows what Zayn wants.

 “ Babe, please? I want to feel your mouth around me Z. I want to fuck your mouth and- _fuck_ ” Zayn brings his tongue out and licks along Liam’s head, precome leaking over the tip. Liam weaves his fingers into Zayns raven hair and tries to push him down further, but Zayn doesn’t budge. He just keeps his tongue pressed against the thick vein underneath Liam’s length and keeps his eyes connected with the younger boy’s, waiting.

 “Baby, god, please. Be my cockslut. I want to feel you swallow me down. I want you to take me as deep as you can until I’m all you taste for days.”

 That’s all Zayn needs to hear, his own bulge still constrained and now pulsing against his pants. He takes Liam’s length into his mouth and he sucks down. Liam is big and familiar to Zayn’s mouth, but it’s still a strain as Zayn lowers himself as much as he can. Liam’s hands are still on the back of Zayn’s head and he pushes down until he can feel the back of Zayn’s throat. Liam’s breathing stutters when Zayn lets out a hum, lets the vibrations travel down to Liam’s bones.

 “Jesus Christ, Z. You’re so hot.” Liam arches his back off of the mattress and Zayn can’t help but stare. At the way Liam shuts his eyes and brings his bottom lip in between his teeth. The way that he looks almost enchanting while in this state, mesmerizing, thrusting up into Zayns mouth, making tears brim his eyes.

 Zayn knows he’s close, so he gives another quick swirl of his tongue and pulls off, agonizingly slow. Liam lets out a frustrated grunt and gives a tug to Zayn’s dark locks. It’s a _please don’t stop, I want you_. Zayn just smirks and slides his body against Liam’s so he is level with the face of the boy below him. Liam lifts his head up and kisses up Zayn’s neck, taking Zayn’s earlobe in between his teeth.

 “Do you want to feel me? Want me to fill you up?” Zayn’s exhales a shuddering breath and can only manage a small nod before he’s being flipped over on to his back, pressed into the mattress as Liam kisses over his shoulders, leaving his marks, his claim. Liam runs his tongue over the tattoos along Zayn’s chest as he moves down, pulling off the thin fabric of Zayn boxers and wrapping his hand around Zayn’s already leaking erection and giving it a few quick tugs.

 Liam moves quickly, like he can’t stand to waste any more time. Like he might crumble if he doesn’t feel Zayn again soon. Liam wraps his hands around Zayn’s thighs and pushes them up onto his shoulders, allowing a clear view of Zayn’s inviting pink hole. He gives a quick glance up at Liam with a warning look. With _I swear to god if you make me beg I will ruin you_. Liam spreads Zayn’s arse cheeks apart and runs his tongue along Zayn’s entrance. A satisfied moan escapes Zayn’s lips and Liam doesn’t have to look to know he’s touching himself.

 Liam presses his tongue against the puckered hole before pressing in. He pushes his tongue as far as it will go, moving in circles until Zayn is pushing down into it, wanting more. Liam brings to of his fingers to his mouth, coating them with saliva, before pushing one finger into Zayn’s heat, and then another, pushing down to the knuckle and then adding his tongue again. Zayn’s grip on the comforter tightens when Liam hits his prostate and he lets out a gasp. His heels dig into the bed and Liam pulls away because it’s all too much and it’s still not enough. He needs more.

 Liam leaves a few kisses on the soft skin of Zayn’s thighs before sitting up a bit, Zayn’s legs still propped up against Liam.

 “Do you need anything.” Liam’s voice comes out raspy and dark, the taste of Zayn still heavy on his palate.

 “No, shit, Liam. Just-”

 Liam doesn’t need any other confirmation. He pushes in and it’s a long, slow burn, but it’s everything that they needed. He pushes until he can’t go any further before pulling, only to push down even further. A line of curses leave both of the boys’ mouths as their bodies meet. Liam moves Zayns legs down so that he can lean further forward, connecting their lips, needing more of the other boy. He licks into Zayn’s mouth and it’s all a mess now, no strategy, just the need to feel more of each other.

 It’s not long before Liam feels the familiar ball of heat begin to build in the pit of his stomach and he knows he’s close. He can tell Zayn is, too, by the way Zayn’s nails scrape down Liam’s back and his breath is escaping in shaky breaks. Liam wraps his hand around Zayn and begins to tug gently, resting his forehead against the one of the boy below him. He watches Zayn as his eyes clench shut, he watches a bead of sweat collect on his hairline and, wow.

 “You are so beautiful.” The words whisper from Liam’s lips before the thought can make it through the haze in his head and Zayn cries out softly as he’s pushed over the edge. Ribbons of white spill onto Zayn’s chest as his back arches off of the bed and it’s all too much. Liam releases into Zayn and nearly collapses on top of him, muscles turning into gel.

 Liam pulls out after a moment and rolls onto his side, both boys breathing like they just ran a marathon. Liam reaches for the closest thing to him ( which happens to be the white t-shirt he had been wearing) and uses it to clean off the boy next to him. And Zayn thinks, _yeah, that’s how it should be, that shirt is mine, too_.  

The New York City streets are still alive with energy, but Zayn and Liam are fighting off the tired euphoria that is trying to pull them under. Their one being now, their limbs tangled together like grape vines. They trace eachothers tattoos with lazy fingers and just look at eachother. Zayn takes in Liams kiss swollen lips, his bliss-filled eyes, the purple and red marks scattering his torso. And Zayn knows that this, that now, that Liam, is better than any other high.


End file.
